1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving an impact resistance and decreasing a manufacturing cost and an LCD device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device that may be used in flat panel display devices displays images using a liquid crystal that has electrical and optical characteristics. The LCD device has various characteristics such as thin thickness, low driving voltage, low power consumption, etc. The LCD device is widely available in various fields.
The LCD device is a non-emissive type display device that requires a backlight assembly that generates a light. The backlight assembly includes a receiving container, a light source and an optical member. The receiving container forms a receiving space. The light source is received in the receiving space to generate a light. The optical member is on the light source to improve optical characteristics of the light generated from the light source.
When a size of the LCD device is increased, a size of the light source that is a lamp is also increased. When the size of the lamp is increased, the lamp is vulnerable to an impact provided from outside of the LCD device such that the lamp may become bent or separated from a predetermined fixed position.
In addition, when the size of the LCD device is increased, a manufacturing cost of the LCD device is also increased.